The Exiguous Series
by TwistedOlive
Summary: So, basically there are times when we leave our work exiguous or inadequate which later effects on our life. With the current tracks of the show, I am going to twist some events and also pick up pieces from here and there of the jigsaw puzzle and make a new and fresh story with a completely different outlook. No Particular Characters would be focused on, it's a D3 fic.
1. Chapter One : Jaunting back HOME

"Pass me the bottle of water please!" Rey said half-asleep.

Sharon throwed the botrle of Hydrogen oxide to Rey and smiled in reply.

They were sitting in the bus and all set to go back to their college from the National Dance Camp.

Everybody in the bus slept except for Vicky and Neha.

Neha was busy looking outside and listenning to songs, whereas Vicky was busy in staring at her.

_"She looks so pretty when she smiles." _Vicky thought to himself.

"Hi Neha!" Vicky said as he came near her seat.

Neha jerked up to see who called her, and when she turned and saw Vicky, she went into his dreamland with the long eye-lock they shared.

Neha was the first to come into senses and she fidgeted a little.

"Um. Er. I er need to talk to you!" Vicky stated hesitantly.

Neha just shifted her place a little and replied "Um, Neha not wanting to talk now. Talking later please!"

Disappointment and Denial was evident on Vicky's face, yet he just passed her a smile and went back to his place with a snoring Nilesh.

He knew he loved her and did not want to risk her comfort for any of his own stupid tactics or behaviours.

He thought about how bravely Neha had tried to handle the situation, the stupid awkward situation he had very conveniently added between their love.

For him, Neha was the epitome of beauty, Aprohodite on earth.

He loved Neha not because of her beauty but solely because of her crystalline heart and those innocent eyes screaming for love and attention.

And he knew she had loved him back, but just one loss of her team and he had become Vicky for her instead of the cute name Babu she had given him.

As much as he tried to, he just couldn't forgive her, and Nilesh hadn't been much of help either!

Vicky mentally made a note to himself that he should talk to Swayam about it.

True, he should either approach Rey or Nilesh since they were his best buddies, but forgiveness and optimism was what only Swayam possessed in their gang.

If here Vicky was all restless and sleep-depriven, so was Taani.

She kept thinking about the little moment she and Reyaansh experienced when the bus had jerked started and she fell directly on his lap and shared an intense eye-lock.

Sometimes, she thought Rey loved her back, but she knew, this was far away to be possible.

She remembered his denial towards her when she had tried to confess her feelings by taking a bold step of stepping into the shoes of his first love.

He had screamed and shouted at her, told her she had lost her senses and then said he was concerned about her only because she was Swayam's sister.

Sometimes she just cursed God for making her Swayam's sister because if not for that, she wouldn't have had to face the brute Reyaansh in the Fire Exit and nor would she have the wrong impression that Rey had a soft corner towards her.

Taani simply sighed and reclined in her seat, she felt bad as she remembered that Rey thought of her only as an immature, childish girl.

She so wanted to go and scream at him, tell him he was wrong, but whatever it may be, she was and will always be after all Swayam's cousin.

She smiled at the thought that she had the traits of her brother in her, because she truly did not want to be like her real brother and / or her parents.

Her parents were simple yet orthodox people who did not want a girl child.

She heard stories from her Maami, Swayam's mother on how she had fooled her mother saying it's a boy during her ultra-scan.

On the mention of her maami, she just loved her.

Her maami gave her the love her parents never gave her solely because she was a girl child and a so-called "burden".

And her Mama-Jee was no less, he loved her dearly like a father, and unlike her dad, he was very open and broad minded with great sense of humor and responsibilty.

For Taani, denial was nothing new, and that is why it did not effect her much when Rey said he never loved her and wanted her to go away from him.

But somewhere in her heart, she wanted Rey to come to her, love her, make her feel special and wanted just the way her brother made Sharon feel.

She wanted, infact she yearned to be loved dearily by somebody, and when she thought Shivam was her friend, she got to know she was just a tissue paper for him, evident from the way he "Man-Handled" her.

It was really shocking for her, yet she thought it was the after-math of the bottle of beer he was drinking when Shivam had tried to touch her when she was coming back from the mission assigned to her to bring Sharon out by Rey.

How she wished she could just wash away those bad memories and just be happy and chirpy she was, or may be pretended to be.

The only thing, the only person that made her feel special, loved, wanted and worthy was her brother Swayam.

She was not his real sister, but he loved her dearly and was really possessive and protective in a positive way about her.

When she had told him that she and Shivam were a couple and dating each other, he did not care about the after-math and simply supported her going against his Friends, Sharon and also his personal hatred towards Shivam.

Now she understood why Swayam, Rey, Sharon and all others had warned her to stay away from Shivam and maintain a distance.

How she wished she would have listenned to them, at least she would have not felt hurt, agonised and most importantly disgusted at herself.

She felt disgusted only because she let Shivam be friends with her, pretend to be a couple, let him kiss her in front of Reyaansh and most importantly get wrong signals from her and touch her when she was alone.

She felt bad that she had indirectly hurt and betrayed her brother, he had made her promise him that he would not let Shivam, infact anybody hurt her, but by her stupid antics, she let him, she let him hurt her and now she could not even make eye contact with Swayam.

Had she heard the warnings, she wouldn't have been this way right now.

Taani sighed and got up as she realized, sleep was nautical miles away from her eyes just like Rey was right now.

She looked around to see if anybody was awake, and she saw him awake, he was looking out of the window and his hair blowing with the cool breeze that fell on his face.

Taani avoided to talk to him, what would she say to him, that despite his warnings, she let Shivam hurt her even though they were just Pretending to be To-gether?

No, she just couldn't face him, she could not face him even though she knew he would always support her and keep on loving her the way he has been up till now, but no she just couldn't.

She could not tell him that she had stooped herself low, beyond her imagination by letting a guy come near her, and also betrayed him and his ineroxable trust on her.

But she knew, she some day or the other will have to talk to him about this, after all they stayed together and most importantly, he was her brother, her guide, her ideal.

She had felt very proud when his name had been announced as the National Level Winner of the Dance Camp in Freestyle Boys.

She loved his passion for dance, his devotion and his immense love for it.

There was this one thing he had which she didn't and lacked, passion and most importantly a set goal in life.

How she wished she could be like him, like her ideal, like her role model, like her elder brother.

If anything she thanked God for, was for giving him her brother, Swayam, a true friend, a true guide and her perfect role model.

How she wished she could be like him, selfless and passionate, and when she had tried being the same for Rey, all she faced was denial, but she never had the strength to keep telling him how much she loved him just the way Swayam did to Sharon.

And here, not only Taani, but also Sharon was thinking about Swayam, the way he looked, innocent when he started out the window aimlessly at the every passing thing in their excurtion.

Sharon was happy to know that Swayam was still there, loving her, making her feel special and most importantly, making her fall in love with him.

How much she wished that she could reciprocate only 1% of his intense love and admiration towards her.

But, nevertheless, she longed to be in his arms forever, mixing their breaths and finding solace.

She looked at him, he looked tensed which increased her stress.

She did not want him to be tensed, and most importantly be the reason for tension!

His calm and serene face gave her strength to fight every problem, but his tensed face gave her more stress and she would worry about all day as to why he was tensed.

And that is exactly what she felt now.

Why was he looking so tensed and stressed out, was he okay, what's the problem?

Where the questions which came across her, but she knew, even if she asked him, he wouldn't tell her, because he did not want her to take any tension as he would not bear it, after all he _loved_ her!

***End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter Two : The way you make me feel

"Oh Come' on Soh, you can't stay like this forever for God's sake. You should now get over it, that dimwit won't come back! He's gone for good. And you know in a way I am happy he went away. At least now I will be able to spend time with my Chuddy-Buddy! Come 'on it's not so difficult to forget somebody. When I tried, I very conveniently succeeded it even though I was the one who walked out with no reason at all! You should try babes, it's pretty simple!"

"It's easier said than done K!"

There were two girls sitting in their pyjamas on the bed with chips in their hands trying to console their other friend who had experienced a break-up two months ago and was still crying frantically for the guy!

"Soh, one thing you should know, all guys are just dick-headed! And we all know what they want from a girl. And when they don't get it, they leave her. Or maybe he would have found someone who could _f**k _him better, because, all guys are just playboys. So you know, sometimes you just need to be careful before you get in to their traps." the third girl said.

"No, not all guys are the same!" K said, sounding pretty sad and lost in someone special's memory.

"Yes I totally agree with Kria! Priyansha, you need to be a little more sensitive about this issue. I loved him so much. And if that was the problem, I would have tried to be better. Why did he need to leave me? Anyways, you know I was just wondering. Isn't like time you become a little girly. You know, wear dresses, party hard! Come' on, it's high time you dated somebody!" Sohana, fondly called Soh by friends, said!

"Yeah! How about, you coming out tonight? Let's hit the pub next street. Heard it is awesome and has pretty hot guys there! And we shall call the other three loons as well." Kria said, gaining her composure from her ruminating process.

"Yeah Pri. Come 'on it would be fun! And we will dress you up!" Sohana jumped off the bed and said excitedly, forgetting all about her break-up.

"Okayyy! But only because I see you happy and excited after a long time that I am agreeing with you! Understood? And yeah, don't think I am going to change. It's just today since it will make Sohana happy" Priyansha clarified, pointing her index finger at the two girls who simply nodded.

"Great Piggy! We will have FUN!" said Kria, jumping off the bed to her wardrobe.

"Isn't it so amazing to be roomies?" Sohana said, trying her dresses on and looking in the mirror to check it out.

"Yes! And I am so glad you where there with me through my hard times! Thanks a ton Soh and Pri. I don't know what I would have done without you guys!" Kria said, a tear leaking out of her eye remembering the gang and REY!

The other two girls hugged her sideways knowing what she was saying and ruminating about!

They had experienced the worst of her in those days, she would stay sad and depressed and had even tried to commit suicide once, but some blackmails from her friends and little help from their guy friends, she was back in a month's time.

She was the chirpy Kria, but with a few changes which they saw in her.

It was their last year in college and they wanted the best out of this year, as they never knew where the other would go!

_You. Do you remember me? Like I remember you.. Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to the time._

Their group hug was disturbed the ring of Kria's phone, she looked at the other two girls with an annoyed e and went to pick it up.

Before she could say something after picking the call up, a recorded message started to play.

Annoyed, she switched on the loud speaker to let her girl friends know who disturbed them and the other two started to laugh at the message.

"_F**king_ Call Centre People. Always call at the wrong time. I wish I could just sue these bloody swines." Kria burst out in anger.

The other two looked at each other, then at Kria innocently and then again burst out in to fits of loud laughter, holding their stomachs and hi-fing!

"Stop it you both and get ready for the party tonight!" Kria said annoyed at her girl friends now.

The other two nodded at started to get ready, but today was definitely not a good day for Priyansha.

Kria and Sohana forcefully made her wear a knee-length dress, and did loads of make-up and curled her hair, in a complete girly manner, to Priyansha's detest.

After they finished the herculean task of making her ready, they themselves fished out some clothes and got ready.

Loud music, drunken people dancing like maniacs and couples kissing and making out greeted the three girls in the pub.

They looked around, and after spotting, went towards the bar where their guy friends waiting for them, laughing at one of their jokes and swigging beer.

Seeing the three girls next to them, the three boys stood up from their stools chivalrously and hugged the three in turns, exchanging their greetings.

"Hey guys! What's up?" one of their friends said leading them to an empty table in the other side of the pub.

"Nothing much Rishab! Just here to have some serious fun with you guys!" Kria said.

"Hey, who is the third girl with you? She looks really hot." Another friend asked, not recognizing Priyansha.

"Karan. That's Priyansha you idiot!" The two girls said in chorus.

"What?" the three guys said astonishingly.

"You look very beautiful Priyansha!" the third guy said, blushingly while the other two winked at each other, knowing their friend's crush on her since the beginning.

"Thanks Milan!" Priyansha said, in her old, tom boyish way!

"Guys, let's go to the tables? I am really hungry!" Kria declared childishly to Rishab.

"Okay sweetheart! Your wish my command! Let's go guys. And Milan, please stop staring at Pri." Rishab said grabbing Karan's collar.

"I must say, there are loads of sexy and hot girls out here. Guys, am I looking good? I think I am going to go and ask that girl in red dress out!" Karan said correcting his collar.

"Um. Really Karan, I thought we were supposed to have fun here, together?" Sohana said.

"Oh! So, it that so darling? No worries, I'll stay with you and help you get over that_b****rd_. And you really don't need to waste your time crying over him. I mean, I am hot, so, you never know!" Karan added showing of his looks causing Sohana to giggle.

"Karan, watch out dude! She is definitely not your type. She isn't like those girls you sleep around with. So, let's just cut the crap and order something. In any case K is really hungry!" Milan said.

"Wow dude! The philosophical Milan Mittal is back! Now seriously, you need to tell me, did your mother by any chance take Art Of Living classes when she was excepting you?" Rishab added hi-fying Kria at the little joke.

"Actually, yes. She had gone for some spirituality classes! And I have further details on it though!" Milan said matter-of-factly.

"But actually, Karan is right. There are so many hot girls out here!" Rishab said, swigging his bottle of beer.

Kria looked at him nonchalantly and then said "Rish. I want to have beer too! Fetch me some please!"

"Sure. Anyone else interested?" Rishab said, getting up from his seat.

Everybody nodded in an affirmative, "So, six bottles of beer it is?" he asked, reconfirming.

"So, Karan, where is Simar?" Kria said sipping her glass of water and putting it back down on the table.

"Who is Simar?" Karan asked quizzically.

"Dude, Simar, your girlfriend!" Milan reminded him.

"Oh! I broke up with her long before. She wasn't even good on bed. All she did was shopping, shopping and shopping." Karan said, swigging the last of his beer.

"Woahh! Just because she wasn't good on bed, you broke up with her? Dude you are such a playboy!" Priyansha said.

"Well, that is exactly what I am Pri. In any case, if nobody else gets serious, I do have Sohana. Don't I Soh?" Karan flirted jokingly.

"Oh Sure! So it's like I am the back-up plan? Dream on you _b****rd! _That's never going to happen." Sohana joked.

"Ouch" Karan acted as if it hurt is heart a lot! "You hurt me Soh! What will I do now?"

Sohana showed him the verbal finger and smirked, and Karan returned it back too!

"Here you go guys, six bottles of chilled beer, and some nuts, nachos with salsa sauce and potato wedges." Rishab said, coming back from the self-service counter and putting the stuff on the tables.

"Wow, they smell yum! I can actually finish all these in one go!" Kria said, rubbing her hands and then attacking the food.

"OMG! That means we are going to starve tonight. Ms. Kria Ghai is going to eat it all. Dude, looking at your slim and hot figure, nobody can actually think you eat all. You are such a FOODIE!" Milan said.

"Mittal! Shut Up!" Kria said, stuffing some nuts in his mouth!

"Guys are we just going to sit here or we will dance and have fun as well?" Priyansha said, swigging her beer, half in one go!

"Yes We WILL! It's been ages we dirty danced!" Karan complained.

"Oh Please. To hell with your "dirty dancing since ages". What was that you were doing at the social with you ex-mate Shanaya?" Sohana said.

"Um. Yeah, but we haven't done it together since ages!" Karan shot back.

"Go _F**k _yourself! We aren't doing anything of that sort here. You got that?" Milan said.

"I agree with Mittal!" Kria said.

"Gosh, you guys are so lame and kid-dish. I am in Karan!" Priyansha said.

"Woah! Piggy Baby is with me? That's news to me because she is the one who is after my life generally!" Karan said, surprised.

"Anyways. Let's just hit the dance floor" Rishab said wiping his face with a tissue.

The six friends then hit the dance floor, dancing like maniacs, getting high and sweating like hell.

The enjoyed the fullest that day, and Kria missed her old friends a lot, but she felt blessed to have the other five in her life, and to forget the others, she kept gulping down bottles and bottles of beer and other alcoholic drinks.

"Um. Kria, don't you think you have drunk more than your capacity? Let's go back home!" Rishab said worriedly to a drunk Kria who was laughing nonstop.

"NO! I want to stay here and have fun. You are such a loser REY!" Kria said, totally high on the alcohol she had consumed till now.

"Um, I am not REY. I am Rishab. Remember? Your boyfriend?" Rishab said, now tensed.

"OH! Yes.. You are Rishab my love! You are so cute!" Kria said pulling his cheeks!

Rishab rolled his eyes and put his hand around her waist for support.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to take advantage of my disadvantage?" Kria asked him shoving his hand off.

Rishab looked at the others asking for help but the rest weren't in their senses either.

Karan and Sohana had been out since the last hour and never showed up back in the disc, Milan was swigging beer and Priyansha was with him drinking Breezer.

"Rishu! I want to go outside. Please take me for a walk na!" Kria said, pouting childishly.

"Okay!" he replied, throwing his hands up in despair as he had no other option than listen to her.

The two went outside and started walking; Kria held Rishab's forearms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rishab!"

"Yes?"

"Can you do anything for me?"

"Of Course I can!"

"Can you do me a favor?" Kria asked standing straight and gazing into his eyes eagerly.

"Sure! Shoot!"

"I want to kill that _f**king b****rd _and slice him in to small pieces and put him in hot frying pan. Can you help me out?" Kria said earnestly.

"Um. Who and Why?" Rishab asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Rey!"

"Why baby?"

"Because, after what all I did for him, he dared to move on in his life and date that other girl! How dare he? He should have waited for me na! Am I that bad Rishu?" Kria said, bursting in to hysterical tears.

"Hey! Baby, of course you are not bad. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. And that is why I Like You so much!"

"Really Rishab?"

"Yes Kria. Of course!"

"Thank you so much for being there with me as my support system after that dreadful day! I wish I had never seen him in Goa that day! I so wish. But you know what; it is only you who makes me feel so special!" Kria replied touching his face and looking into his eyes.

"I will always be there with you and always make you feel special. Because, you are a very special girl!" Rishab said, keeping his hand on hers which was on his face. "And yeah, you don't need to worry about that dick-head. I will help you!"

Kria smiled at his statement and pulled him into a hug.

"Rishab, you said you would do anything for me right?" Kria said.

"Yes! Anything." Rishab said missing out the mischief eyes.

"Great. So prove it to me. Do 50 push-ups right now!" Kria ordered.

"Now?"

"Yes. And I will count!"

"Um! In the middle of the road?"

"Yes! Can't you do this much for me" Kria said making a baby face.

"So much for a drunken girlfriend!" Rishab muttered to himself and got to his job..

" _1 ; 2 ; 3 ... _" Kria started to count as Rishab carelessly did push-ups in the middle of the road for his drunk girlfriend who kept messing up with the counting leading him to do 100 instead.

People passing by kept on giving looks to him, but he didn't give a damn and kept doing his job, because all he wanted was Kria's happiness.


	3. Chapter Three : The new Ambience

Bad news and depressed faces seemed to be the "IN" thing in St. Louis College.

It had been two weeks since the dancers had come back from the National Dance Camp and there had been many sad news which had over taken their happiness and joy together!

Dance had been banned, their new friend Taani had now become the General Secretary as Shivam had backed out and left the college, Sharon had gone to visit her sick father in Delhi and Vishaka was deciding to stay in Banglore Forever and to top the cake with a cherry, their idea for Rose Day had also flopped.

But, confusion was perisistant, why were the authorities so against them that they left no stone unturned to snatch away everything near and dear to them.

The gang sat there in the canteen, pondering upon what should their next step be, and against or with who shall it be, in short their lives had become dramatic.

But whilst this drama and trauma, the gang never failed to have their quality time together, having fun and doing wacky things.

"Guys, Don't you think we should do something more interesting in our lives rather than just sitting here and staring at the ceiling or each other's faces." Vicky suggested, and in an impulse reaction, Neha rolled her eyes.

Vicky noticed her doing so, and his heart flinched, he knew he was the sole reason behind her neotric behaviour towards him, and he did not blame it on her.

"Um, dude what do want to do?" Nilesh asked, nudging Vicky out of his Neha dreamland unaware to all.

"Um! Anything. What say, let's party out today?" Vicky suggested with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"I am in!" Simmi and Nilesh gleamed and declared together.

"Yeah, I see no harm in it. It seems to be fun. I am in too!" Rinni said.

"Dude, aren't like supposed to attend a party next week, remember, Rose Day? Too much in a week! Ain't it?" Rey said.

"I thinking Rey speaking right." Neha said, in her broken English, trying to keep herself away from Vicky as much as possible, and this did not go unnoticed by him, he simply sighed.

"Er. Neha. I don't think there is any harm in it. In any case we have lost the sparks in our lives. And also, this party should be a dance party! You never know whether we would be able to dance on Rose Day or not!" Swayam said, passing Neha a smile and giving a squeeze to her hand, sensing her insecurities and concerns.

"Ta. Twayam is light. What if we lon't let to dalce ol Lose Day? I tan't liss this tance!" Amar said, lisping.

_(Ha. Swayam is right. What if we don't get to dance on Rose Day. I can't miss this chance.)_

Neha gave out a loud sigh and nodded in Affirmative, giving in to her two guy best friends who in return passed her a huge smile of surity that her decision was right.

Vicky got a little uncomfortable seeing this but he knew, he was the one at fault, he had left Neha when she had needed him the most when she had lost, whereas she had stood with him when he had lost the eliminations.

Even though Vicky knew he was wrong, and even though he wanted to whole-heartedly apoligize to her, but he just couldn't come to terms with his heart and his mind though they both yelled the same thing.

He so wanted somebody who could help him out, and he knew nobody apart from Swayam was better in this because he had sort of mastered this subject way before Vicky had even started to read it.

Vicky took out his phone from his pocket and typed a new message adressing to Swayam.

**Hey! I sort of needed your help. Can you please meet me in the basketball court in 15. And don't tell anybody! -Vicky.**

As Swayam read this message, he became confused as to why out of all the people had Vicky messaged him to come.

Shoving off his thoughts, he checked the other messages in his mobile and then saw that Sharon had called him 15 times in the day and he had not answered them.

"Oh _F**ck _!" Swayam sweared aloud catching everybody's eye.

He paid no heed to them and excused himself to a corner dialing her number on his phone, crossing his fingers she would pick it up.

And alas, got heard his prayers and she picked it up and greeted him with sarcasm full in her voice.

"Hi Swayam! How are you?"

"Er. Hi! I am fine. You tell me." Swayam replied, sure that she would explode at him the next moment, therefore he put the phone away from his ear to prevent hearing damage, and at sync Sharon started to scream.

"What the hell do you mean how are you? I have called you 15 times and you have no time to message me let alone talk to me. Do you even realize what have you done? No, I don't think you do, because if you would have, you would have had wee bit of courtesy to at least message me. One thing you should keep in your mind Mr. Swayam Shekhawat, I am just on a leave and you are still my Assisstant. And you are and will remain a _dumba** _! Now would you tell me the kind reason of your behaviour?"

Swayam sighed and put the phone back to his ear and started convincing his hot tempered boss.

Meanwhile, Rey seemed a bit lost.

The sudden idea and announcement of The Rose Day brought him back many old memories of the last year, and as much as he tied but couldn't shove them out of his head.

And his friends weren't of any great help either, they looked pretty excited and kept discussing about the event, completely forgetting their prioriity Dance and about their friend.

"_Why? Why all of a sudden you are coming to my mind Kria? Why am I not able to forget you know. I had so conveniently moved on. Had I really moved on? Ugh! This is going to kill me. What the f**k is happening to me? _" Rey thought.

"Excuse me guys, I have some important work. I'll catch you guys a little later. And please message me the details of the party if we are going!" Rey declared getting up from his seat and proceeding towards the door out of the canteen.

"Arre! What happened to Rey all of a sudden? First he was lost in somebody's thoughts, and now he says he has some important work. What's cooking?" Nilesh said as soon as Rey left.

"Actually, the thing is. My phone was on silent and inside my bag, therefore I could not hear your call. I am sorry. Anyways, did you have anything important to say?"Swayam said to Sharon on the phone.

"Yes! I wanted to tell you that since I am on leave, you are officially accountable to all the Cultural Activities of the College. And therefore, I wanted you to keep me updated on all the happenings. I have mailed you the list of all events that are lined up, and you have to forward them to the Authorities within this week and let me know. I hope that isn't too much to ask from you." Sharon replied in a foul mood which didn't go unnoticed by Swayam!

"Okay, I will keep that in my mind. Anything else?" Swayam said, hoping she would say something to him, personally and not professionally.

But to add to his already disappointed mood, Sharon replied "No, I had not other work from you. But yeah, remember to pick up my call next time or else I won't spare you!"

"_It's okay if you don't spare me Sharon. All I want is you to talk to me!_" Swayam refrained himself from saying this to her as he did not want to make her uncomfortable.

After bidding a disappointed bye to Sharon, Swayam decided to go to the basketball court and meet Vicky as he wanted to talk to him.

He sighed, put his phone in his back and proceeded, giving a signal to Vicky to meet him there.


	4. Chapter Four : Strewin' Chimera

Frozen in her tracks, _cynical_ about what the principal wanted her to do, Kria stood there.

She also knew there was no backing out. Karan kept his hand on her shoulders and gave it a slight squeeze which indicated that he was there, beside her and she just smiled_ slyly _at him.

Why _Me_?

The principal had re-opened those memories, those painful memories which with much difficulty, Kria had closed in her heart now stood in front of her.

_Mocking_ her.

"Why does this always have to happen with me? Why Universe Jee? Why? Am I not even_laudable_ to stay happy?" Kria thought to herself.

Karan could see the _antsy_-ness Kria's walk as they were heading towards the canteen after the cultural meet in the Dean's cabin with the Dean and the Principal.

He knew what irked her, and the reason behind her behavior, and he truly wished he could do something, but even he knew, they could not supersede the authority's decree.

"_Preposterous_.. It's absolutely preposterous. I have to go to the place which gave me all the poignany which I withhold in me. Gosh. This is heights of _irony_. I am sated with _melancholy_, and I definitely don't want more. I am so damn _f**ked _up. " Kria said to every body so suddenly that they jerked back in their seats hearing her sudden out burst but quickly calmed back.

"Hey. Kria, it's alright sweetheart. I will be there with you na? It's not you are going alone. Trust me, those _jacka**es _ won't be able to touch you also. I'll screw them if they try to do something! I'll be your knight in shining armo_r_! I promise! " Karan said, giving her a smile indicating assurance and _bulwark_.

"Guys. I think I am going to go home. I am having a splitting head ache, and if I think about this shit, next thing you know, I will be running on the road _barefoot_ in the heated weather. Pri and Soh, are you coming along?" Kria declared standing up from her seat.

"Um. Actually, I had some important work right K, so I don't think I would be able to come! You go on!" Sohana said in a fidgety manner.

"And you know I have to go with Mittal for the meet, so. Why don't you drop her home Rishab?" Priyanka suggested gleefully.

"Only if Kria doesn't want to be alone." Rishab said, _pocketing_ his hand in his jeans.

Kria passed him one of her _heavenly_ smiles and said, "Of course. I would be delighted if you drop me home. At least I would be able to divert my mind."

The couple bid bye to the gang and proceeded towards the exit. Rishab moved towards the road to fetch an auto when Kria suddenly pulled back his hand and tugged it in to hers, "Let's walk?"

"Sure!" Rishab said, giggling remembering there _last_ walk out of the club.

"So, when do you have to go?"

"The Day After."

"Er. How long?" Rishab asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

"One Month".

"What? You won't be there for..." Rishab suddenly shouted in surprise and stopped from going further down the road.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't have a choice. And you know I in any case don't want to go. But I can't supersede the decree right? I Am really sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. But I have no choice!"

"It's okay. Let's do one thing, we'll go to your place and pack, and after that in the evening we will go out for a dinner together. Just the two of us?" Rishab said, trying to cheer Kria up after the _disastrous_ news she had got.

"Um. Suits me. But instead of going out, let's just stay at home. We'll home deliver something! I am not really in a mood to be out somewhere." Kria replied, opening the door of her appartment with her pair of keys and switching on the lights.

"Holy shit. I am so _f**ked _up. I totally forgot." Kria shouted out loud scaring Rishab who was busy making Maggi in the kitchen for the two of them.

"What happened K?" Rishab asked, putting the two minute noodles inside the pan.

"I was supposed to finish off an assignment and submit tomorrow, and I have already delayed it a lot! And If I don't, then Mr. Rai will cut my marks. And I haven't done half of it. Rishab you need to help me. I feel like a stupid, moron. _F**k _, how will I complete it?"

"Hey, relax, I am here, don't worry. I'll help you out. First you go and start packing.. Alright?" Rishab said, putting his hands around her and pushing her towards her room.

After about an hour, Kria was finished of with her _furious_ packing with many _Yes_es and many _No_s to the things she had in her wardrobe. Though she was not very much _keen_ in going to the place assigned to her, but then after all she was supposed to be a girl!

Rishab could finally see the traces of the old, _hyper_ Kria while she was busy packing, and he was pretty much glad seeing it. And yet he knew, going there simply meant trouble for her.

He had warned Karan to take care of her nevertheless, or else he would punch his _a**_ and where it hurt the most.

He could not stand the _doleful_ Kria he had met 3 years ago when she had come to the College after her mother's promises to leave the city. He and his friends had done a trivial job in getting her out of the shell, and had pretty much succeeded in it.

And he did not want any trip / decree to spill her happiness just like that.

Rishab was the only one who was aware of the complete story. His other friends only knew about the Break-up Kria had with Rey but the were oblivious of the _very _fact why she broke up, or how did they break-up.

He had seen her shattered like glass pieces, and his heart _flinched_ seeing her like this. They had been best friends since the very first day of their school, and without the other telling, they knew what was in the others mind. Their bond was, _unbreakable_ unlike her heart.

He could see his best friend like this, and he had completely supported her in every step she took and guided her to the correct path.

It had only been _One Year_ since the two were together, but their friendship was _way_ much older and he felt very lucky to have her in his life in whatever relationship they shared.

"Well, I am done. Let's hit the project please. Or else you know what Mr. Rai will do."

Rishab passed her his warm smile which took her heart away. She smiled at him back and stared at his brown orbs, _riveting_ the Love it held.

_Love_.

The four letter word which _haunted_ her till now. She knew, maybe this was her punishment for the "Sin" she had committed three years ago. Only God and she knew how she had dealt with the situation.

If _not_ for her friends, she would have ended her life, because without him, however she may try, she was _lifeless_. And the best part was, she could not even do anything about it.

The _four letter word_ which took the hell out of her. The word in which she had failed to comprehend. The word, which shattered her forever with a deep scar in her heart.

But she had to become strong. She had to face the world.

_Alone_.

And that _paralyzed _her.

"So, let's attack the project . What topic was assigned to you?" Rishab asked, settling down on the mattress in her hall where all the stationery and information was scattered.

"Umm. It is the Case Study on Paul Samuelson's treatise Foundations of Economic Analysis! Gosh. It is so _f**king _difficult. I can't understand a word." Kria said in _vexation _picking up the sheet of paper which lied in front of her consisting of the information about the treatise.

"Oh! Foundations of Economic Analysis is so simple. Basically the book demonstrates about a common mathematical structure underlying multiple branches of economics of two basic principles. All you need to do is understand them and their application and most importantly the appendices. And you are set." Rishab clarified.

Kria just looked at him with _reverence _and her jaw dropped seeing his erudition in the subject. Kria then reminisced the similar fascination of her best friend for Economics. He had also once taught her late night on the phone when she failed to comprehend even a word from the text book right the night before their exam. She wondered how he would be right now.

" Your topic is way too _elementary _than mine. It is a piece of cake. I guess we shall be finished off within an hour"

Kria's deliberation broke when she heard Rishab say this.

"Ow. You seem to have more _cognition _than me in this subject. Now it's your duty to teach me before the exams. You are now officially appointed as my Economics Tutor!" Kria said jovially.

Rishab just smiled at her and _nodded_ in an affirmative.

"Sure. But let's hit the project right now!"


	5. Chapter Five : The Blues!

19th November. A day which was very special to him but yet he felt _desolate _and lonely.

He just stared at _himself _in the reflective surface which hung parallel to him on the wall, _thinking_hard. He was _never _like this, he never felt so _empty_ in his life. He felt _shallow _and the usual sparkle in his eyes were replaced with sorrow and disguist.

_One _misconception, and it ruined his friendship. It ruined his life, it ruined him and his self confidence. He couldn't meet the eyes of the person standing behind the mirror.

His thioughts trailed back to the happennings of the past _few _days. They all had been _happy _and most importantly TOGETHER, dancing against the rule.

One video leak, made his life as bad as hell. And why wouldn't it be? His friends never _trusted_him, but instead blamed him and his best friend.

That reminded him how hurt his best friend would have been, because the person who blamed him was his _very _own Chuddy-Buddy.

If he felt this way, then how would his best friend be _feeling _at the moment? He could not believe the _schism _would take such a turn that his friends will leave him.

"Have some food sweetheart." his mother called out from behind. She knew everything that was_taking place _in her son's place and she wanted to wipe away his sorrows, but in vain.

Usually, this day turned out to be the _bestest_ of his life, but today, it felt completely empty without his dimpled, warm and welcoming smile.

There came no _response_ from his side, so she proceeded towards him on the settee just to see him sleeping like an innocent baby hugging the soft cushion as if a child hugging his toy to protect it from being stolen, possesively. She carassed his silky, smooth, brown hair smilingly, and then put the comforter over him, kissing his forehead.

The very next moment, his face broke into a calm smile, and his earlier knit eyebrows unknit and gave a very serene vibes throughout the room which _relaxed _his mother.

Nearly an hour later, his phone start to ring in an deafening decibel across the lobby and he jerked up in his till now _peaceful _sleep, owing to the extensive hours of gazing at the ceiling in the night with insomaniac eyes.

He puffed at the disturbance and went towards the electric gadget, which was shrieking like_loons _and saw the caller id. "Rey" it read. He sighed out loudly and pressed the phone to his ears.

"Hi Rey!" he said, in a plain, nonchalant tone.

"Hey. You look pretty off. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just dozed off and your call woke me up. That's why!" he replied, yawning in between.

"So, anyways. Anything important?" he asked, earnestly at least Rey would say what he hadn't heard from any of his friends.

"Yeah!" Rey said.

"So?"

"Um, see I think we should do something. You know those _f**king _authorities are now indoctrinating our friends against dance. And knowing these cretins, they are going to get induced pretty fast. Dude, think of something. We need to come up with a plan of action soon or else. You know what can happen!"

"Oh, that is what you wanted to talk about?" he said, shrugging his shoulders in despair.

"Yeah. So tell me what should we do before the matter gets out of our hands? It's hard to believe that the people who used to be so ambitious and passionate about dancing, have now lost their hopes and interests against it." Rey said, peeved at his dimwit friends.

"Rey, I think we should not force our decision on them. If they are not comfortable or do not want to pursue dance as their career, we can't do anything. We can't just force upon our views on them. But yes, we can definately try to let the know about the other side of the coin and let them explore dance as a career option as well!" he replied.

"Hm. I think you are right _Swayam _! Let's just not force them. So, any ways what's up?" Rey replied.

"Nothing dude, I told you na, I slept off. But how are you? I mean after Vicky's out burst, are you sure you are cooping up? Cause I have still not been able to digest the fact that VICKY out of all the people would accuse us like this! It really pinches me hard." Swayam finally openned up his concerns.

"Hm. Looks like the OLD Swayam is back. I know, it just really unbelievable to even think that Vicky would blame it all on me. I mean, we had given them an open end. Didn't we?" Rey said.

"Hmmm.." was the reply which came from Swayam. Nothing more, nothing less. His mind again wandere off the happenings of the few days and how it had _fervidly_ effected his today, which was supposed to be special and HIS day!

His gaze fell at the coronet of flowers lying in the table along the lobby of his house, delivered freshly by his school friends, who tried making him feel _special_ on his day by specially flying all the way from New York to Mumbai. He eschewed away these thoughts and trief to concentrate on Rey's conversation.

"Um, dude was there any submissions due to tomorrow for any of the subjects?" Rey asked, scratching his head.

"Nope."

"So, recently heard from Sharon? How is she doing. She does not even have time to call me up, her so-called best friend."

"No, I haven't. I haven't been in touch with her in any case."

"Oh! Sad. Anyways, I am hoping she would be back to Mumbai soon."

"Listen, Rey, I'll call you in a while, I am receiving another call from our beloved Assisstant Vice Principal Ms. Khushboo Mirchandani. So, I'll call you or let's meet tomorrow at college." Swayam said.

"Okay! Bye. We shall meet tomorrow! Take Care." Rey said, keeping the phone down.

"Hello Ma'am!" Swayam greeted Khushboo as he picked her call up.

"I haven't called up to exchange pleasantries. I wanted to inform you that the College Meet St. Louis is conducting will have two selected students from all over the country of selected few colleges would be coming, and we would hold few competitions like debating, art etc. And also, there would be food stalls, games etc. I want you to take up the responsibilty along with your new yet temporary Assisstant about the same and join hands together to make this a successful event. I want the final blue print by tomorrow. No _impious _attitude towards this meet would be accepted, and there should be no flaws in it. I hope I get myself straight to you! And I hope you and your assistant don't do anything that _denigrates_ the college!" enjoined Khushboo.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll get a blue print of all the final ideas by tomorrow positively. And I assure you nothing of such sorts would be done that _defames_ our college and it's reputation." Swayam reassured.

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Shekhawat. See you in my office sharp 11 am tomorrow." Khushboo ordered and hung up the line.

"What could get better in this day?" saying so Swayam sighed loudly and turned backwards when a hand touched his shoulder with warmth and gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

"Rajvir, what happened?" Swayam said, perplexed.

"You tell me Sam! What happened? Why is your mood so off on such a special day? You are supposed to be happy on your birthday and not gloomy. Anyways, we have decided we will go to the discotheque tonight. So whatever work you need to do, do it fast!" Rajvir ordered to which Swayam slightly nodded and started to work for the meet.

His friends helped him a lot and within two hours, he packed up the work and went off to get ready, because he knew, there was no resisting working with them.


	6. Chapter Six : Surprises! :)

Cladding a black jacket over a crisp white shirt and jeans, Swayam descended down the staircase of his house to be greeted with a now _familiar_ atmosphere. The three of his friends were sitting downstairs with his mother, and silently whispering something.

As the four of them saw him, they passed him a _weak_ smile, and his friends looked away from him promptly. He knew he was the reason himself for their behaviour towards him.

Since the time they had come, he had been so intensely _adrift_ from his semblance, that he had not even properly acknowledged their ubiquity.

Repugnant!

Eerie, uncomfortable silence _suffused_ in the room and his friends just passed each other looks awkwardly.

He jostled all of his downcasts and _despondence_ for the day and decided to savor the moment with his cronies.

He passed them a huge smile with _alacrity_ and sat beside them on of the chairs. Shalini returned the smile to him flashing her white teeth.

"So, brodas! What's the plan for today?" Swayam said airily. His friends smiled at him and gained their usual _geniality_. They started to fill him in with the details of what all they had planned for his special day.

The door bell of his house rung. Swayam got irritated as he was engrossed in studying for the pop quiz due next week in economics. And thanks to the happenings in the college, he had_barely_ been attending the lectures.

As he kept aside his Macro Economics book and openned the door, he was _increduled_ to see all of his friends standing in front of him with huge grinning faces.

"Happy Birthday Swayam" they sang in chorus, as he stared at them with a _deadpan_expression. One by one everybody hugged him and barged in to his house.

The five of them chuckled seeing his expression when suddenly his best friend came in front of him and shut his mouth.

"Dude, what did you think? We forgot your birthday? Naah. That can never happen. Come on now, we need a treat!" she chirped in.

Swayam just smiled at her and hugged each one of

them one by one. "Of course, why not! Tell me where you guys want to go!"

"Um, before anywhere going, cutting cake we should. Neha baking especially for you!" Neha cut in, showing the chocolate cake to Swayam.

"Okay. Let me get a knife then. You put it on the dining table." Swayam instructed her.

As Swayam inside the kitchen, Amar followed him and kept _stalling_ him from going towards the dining hall by telling stories about his and Rinni's date.

He knew he picked the correct topic because none of the others _except_ Swayam knew that Amar and Rinni liked each other, so he would patiently listen to it without getting any idea what they had planned.

On the other side, four of his friends started to decorate the room with streamers and balloons. After about half an hour, Vishakha messaged Amar to bring Swayam out.

"Dude, let's go out now!" Amar suggested lisping of his own kind. Swayam smiled because he knew that his friends where up with something, but _pretended_ he did not know any thing.

As soon as Swayam got out, Bharat rushed and blind folded him and led him towards the hall where the other three and his family were waiting.

"Happy Birthday" they all shouted together as Amar openned the blind fold. Swayam smiled from ear to ear as they sung the Birthday Song while he cut the cake.

He fed the first piece to his parents and vice-versa, while his friends stood there obediently with_notorious_ eyes.

Amar proceeded towards cake all set the smash it on Swayam face, only to be stopped by Neha. "Taking 2 hours for Neha to baking it. Eating for it is, not putting."

Swayam smirked and thanked Neha with his eyes. They all then took the pieces of the cake with obedience.

Lastly, his best friend proceeded towards him and fed him the cake. He followed suit as he picked up the piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday Swayam!"

"Thank you Kria!"

Rey sat on the bar stool shaking his bottle of beer as he was lost thinking about whatever happened in college today.

He felt disguisted at himself that he actually made Vicky think that he was the one to be blamed. He took a huge swig from the bottle and stared aimlessly at the crowd in the restaurant.

He never wanted to come here, but his sister had _blackmailed_ him in to coming here with her as she wanted to spend time with him and her husband.

Currently, he had excused himself from their seat as he could not take it any more. They were talking mushy, and that only _triggered_ his memories with Kria.

His brother-in-law came in and sat next to him on the other bar stool.

"One Vodka please" he said and turned towards Rey flashing a big smile. Rey returned a warm smile to him and knit his eyebrows together, perplexed to see him so happy.

"What happened Jeej. You look _really_ happy. Got a promotion or what?" a perplexed Rey asked.

"Sort of. Actually even you did!"

"Huh?"

"Well, your sister over there ..." he pointed at her "just told me that she and I are going to become 'parents' .." he said raising his fingers at the last word. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Whaat? Really? Of course, that is so _freaking_ awesome. I am so happy for you guys!" Rey smiled, for the first time this week, genuinely.

"So, now you have to get over with your gloomy face and rejoin us. I promise we won't .. Actually I will _try_ my best not to be mushy-mushy!" his Brother-in-law said, knowing what had caused him to come here.

"It's okay Advey, I don't care any more. I am so _freaking _happy for you both." Rey said and hugged him. He then picked his bottle and proceeded towards their table with his brother-in-law.

As he reached his elder sister she got up and he pulled her into a bear hug all the while mumbling 'Congratulations' and 'I am happy for you's'.

His sister, Sneha was happy to see him recovering and did not want to lose out on chances to make him his old self again! They then decided to hit the food.

"Dude, you changed your name and did not even tell us." Rajvir hitted the comment at Swayam as they sat in one of the booths in the pub.

"Huh?" Swayam said, looking up from his drink he had been intently staring at, "When did that happen?"

"Come'on dude. Now you really aren't _THE_ Swayam Shekhawat on whom girls used to die. You have now turned in to a Devdas, with a Budweiser instead. Dude, you are just 21, not 81 already that you are so devastated." Rajvir replied.

"So true Raj, what's up with you Sam these days? Where are you lost?" Shalini asked, concerned about him.

"Nothing Shelly. There is nothing to worry about!" Swayam replied, trying to pass a fake smile.

"Even if there was, he wouldn't tell us guys. So let's just not waste our time! His friends have changed now." Gunjan snapped. Swayam stared at her, with his jaw dropped.

"Don't give me that look. I know you find this beer bottle, the plate, the knife, the chair and the table better listeners and better friends than us. And that is why you have been making eye contact with them for so long and have not once acknowledged our ubiquity!" she finished off.

Swayam let out a slight laugh and stared at his friends who were trying to crack useless and meaningless jokes only to make him laugh on his birthday. Only if they knew what was boiling inside the pit of his stomach.

He turned his head while laughing, but a thing caught his eye and he kept staring at it to get a better view.


	7. Chapter Seven : Bombay, Calling! :D

Kria stood facing the shore near her hotel room, observing the Waves as they hit the rocks. She meticulously saw the Marine Drive, filled with ice-cream stalls and Chaat Corners, with lovers brimming on the beach.

"Happy Birthday Swayam! I hope you have a wonderful life ahead." Kria spoke to_nobody_ in particular, hoping her best friend would get her wishes.

She walked towards the beach, imbibing the balmy surroundings as she proceeded.

In between her rumination, a hot coffee mug produced in front of her eyes. She stared back to see who had got it and saw a smiling Karan. Kria gave him a sly smile taking the cup from him and turning back to face the sea.

"Standing here feels like washing away all your tensions and confusions with the waves. Isn't it?" Kria said. "Hmm.." Karan said, closing his eyes and taking in the cool breeze on his face as they sat on the beach's soft sand.

"Kria, are you alright dear? Something seems to have agitating you." Karan asked, turning his face sideways to see Kria who simply sighed.

"I have not freaking idea. I don't know why the fudge I am feeling like this! Kar, this is driving me crazy!" Kria finally confided.

"So big sis, in a matter of few months, you will become a hulk? Dammit, I can't even imagine you like that. Wouldn't it be fun watching her like that Ad?" Rey asked his brother-in-law, all set to tease his three week pregnant sister.

"What the ..." his sister growled.

"Language my lady, language. Now you don't have the right to shout swear words as I was told once that babies inside the stomach, learns whatever its mother says." Rey smirked as he saw his sister's jaw drop on the floor.

"You don't even care, do you Advey?" Sneha barked.

"About what sweetheart?" Advey asked, taken aback from her sudden explosion on his poor, sinless soul.

"Your Brother-in-Law is taking the hell out of me by pulling my leg, and all you choose do is keep mum like a statue and just laugh. It's true, all men are dogs!" Sneha shot back at him angirly.

Advey made a face resembling a puppy and seeing this, Rey burst into fits of laughter and Sneha simply winked at her husband. Suddenly it made all sense to Advey what his cunning wife had just done.

Rey stopped mid-way his laughter when he suddenly realized that he hadn't laughed whole-heartedly throughout this week ever since he had a tiff with his friends. Reminding himself of his miseries just doubled them form him and he forgot his reason of smile.

His sudden dismal did not go unnoticed by his sister and brother-in-law. They knew, he once again went back to his blues, and this time it was difficult for him to be consoled. They gave each other knowing looks and talked through their eyes. Advey excused himself meaning to make an official call to one of his clients and went away in a silent corner.

Sneha kept a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze which got him out of his reverie. She passed him a warm, sisterly smile which was an epitome of care, love and eagerness to see him happy back again in his life.

"What _happened _Rey? Please share it with me."

"You know Grewal, if I stay here any longer, my head would apparently explode like a nuclear bomb. Let's go out somewhere!" Kria confided to her best friend sitting right next to her on the sand.

They had been having a heart-to-heart, best friend's talk since that last one hour and now her brain cells reached their saturation level, beating loudly in her head asking her to stop and have some time out, and hopefullly enjoy.

This one hour talk opened new chapters in their lives and tried to close some as well. Also, many secrets of them where revealed as well.

She was smiling ear to ear as soon as she got to know Karan and Priyansha were dating each other and also the fact she was the first one to know about it.

"Fine, let's go. Where do you want to go?" Karan asked her.

"Let's hit the club. There is this very awesome club I know here in the vicinity. Shall we?" Kria said, getting up and offering Karan a hand.

"Sure." Karan replied, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"I Love The Music Here!" Rhea shouted in Sharon's ears.

"Hm. Same here. Come'on lets hit the dance floor now." Sharon shouted back to her best school friend's ears, proceeding towards the crowd in the party hosted by her father.

"Dude, your dad's birthday party is just awesome." Zia, another of her school friend shouted into Sharon's ear.

"Of course it would be. He is Shar's father THE Gautam Rai Prakash after all." Rhea said pragmatically

"Listen girls, I'll join you back in a minute. Dad is calling me up." Sharon said excusing herself from her two friends.

"Karan, do you know how much I Love Him?" a drunken Kria asked.

"Erm. Rishab?"

"No silly, Rey! I Love Him More than my life.. But it's ridiculous that he actually bought my lie... He actually believed I could use and ditch him. Puerile!" Kria replied, sipping her drink in one go.

"You know Karan. You are the best-_est_ brother anybody can get. I am so lucky to have an amazing friend along with a brother like you. Thank you for being there with me. I Love You Brother!"

"I Love You Too Kria."

They both then looked at each other silently, smiling, listening to the loud music. Karan looked at Kria as she took her 7th glass of the day.

"Woah. Kria, I think you should just stop. You have already taken a lot of shots. Please stop" Karan said, keeping a hand on a hyper Kria who kept on gulping down shots one after another to numb her pain and miseries.

"Hmmm.. Okay!" Kria said and passed out, keeping her head on the table. Karan sighed and picked her up holding her waist and dragged her out of club.

"I Really Love Him ... I Love You.. Rey please come back ... I Love You.. Please trust me.." she kept murmuring in her unconscious state.

But the two were unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

"Hey dad! What happened?" Sharon asked her father as she stood beside him.

"Nothing Shar, I just wanted you to meet Raghav. He is Mr. Roy's son, my business partner. Maybe you could take him with you to the Disco Theque. What will he do here in this boring lifeless party? Right young fellow?" Gautam said, putting his arm around Raghav's shoulder.

"Erm. Okay!" Raghav said.

"Fine, I'll take him along. Is there any thing else you wanted to say dad?" Sharon asked sugar-coating and faking a smile towards a smirking Raghav.

"Nothing else sweety..." Gautam suddenly spotted one of his business partners and continued "...Hold on, Mr. Karthik is also here. You meet him and then carry forward. Okay?" He looked at Sharon awaiting her approval, who simply nodded.

"Hello Mr. Gautam, wishing you a very very Happy Birthday. I'm sorry to be late actually I got stuck in a jam." Karthik said, handing over the gift and briefly shaking hands.

"Thank you so much sir. And it's completely alright. At least you came!" Gautam replied, passing him a warm, geniune smile. He then looked at the kids and said "By the way, this is my daughter Sharon."

As he heard the name, something clicked in Kartik's mind and he could not hold his urge to ask "Which college do you study in?"

"St. Louis, Mumbai!"

"Even my son studies there. I guess you must be knowing him. You know it's his birthday today as well. And 21st birthday. He was quite upset I missed it." Kartik said, matter of factly.

"Oh, Wish him a happy birthday from my side as well. And if you don't mind me asking, What is the name of your son Uncle?"

He took a name which startled Sharon.

"_**Swayam**_?"

Two people said at the same time!


	8. Chapter Eight : Back to the PAST!

"Swayam?"

Swayam heard his name being called and stopped in his tracks back from the bar. He turned to see a guy with a girl close to him. He wrangled to see behind the sillhouete of the girl as he thought it was a recongnizable figure.

"Yes! Um Sorry, I am afriad I can't place you. Have we met before sometime?" Swayam said still scrambling to see the girl's face, hoping to clear out his doubt whether who he was thinking was her or not.

"Actually we haven't met, but I know you through a mutual friend.." he struggled with the girl in his arms who had passed out "... My name is Karan!" he forward his hand to Swayam.

Karan knew Swayam would be the best person to confide in. Kria had already been through a lot of miseries, and he had vowed to free her from them as they came to Mumbai, back to her past.

"Oh Kay.." Swayam shook hands with him "... And who exactly is the mutual friend?" he crossed his brows together as he tried seeing the girl in his arms.

"Rey, _Rey_, REY?"

Sneha screamed in his ears as he had stopped responding to her as she later realized when Advey came back from the kitchen of their house with chips and coke to see his wife blabbering non-stop to deaf ears.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter baby? Are you alright? Is something troubling you?" she said with concern flooding in her eyes and voice. She kept her hand on his knee.

Rey smiled back at his sister and shook his head.

The plethora of dance and drinks made her famished, she decided to head out towards the snacks counter of the club.

She still could not digest the fact that Swayam was the son of The Kartik Shekhawat, who was like her father's ideal man for business. Only she knew how much hard work had her father done to get partnership in Kartik's firm.

Kartik was one if the biggest multimillionare of the world. She couldn't imagine a person as down to earth as Swayam could be Kartik's son. Though seeing Kartik himself, nobody could feel he was a big man. Humbleness and humility was filled in him and he created an aura filled with modesty.

"Raghav, I am going to the food counter as I am starving, you want to head out as well?" she whispered in his ear. They grew quite close in this hour.

"Sure, I'm starving." Raghav said.

"So, what are you planning to do after college?" Raghav asked.

"I haven't really decided anything as yet..." she put some paneer makhani in her mouth and Raghav waited patienty for her to finish chewing "... But yeah, one thing is for sure, I want to dance!"

"Really? That's awesome. Even I wanted to pursue dance, but then Dad isn't pretty much happy with that. Therefore I am doing law. But away from his eyes, I do dance because it's my passion. So, do you have any boyfriend?" Raghav said, sighing remembering the innumerous quarells he had with his dad on this topic.

Sharon took food as an excuse to think of what to say next. She gulped down her drink and looked at Raghav. He was looking at her with earnest eyes, expecting her to say something, and mostly deny at what he had asked. She swallowed the wetness of her mouth, took a deep breath, readying herself to reply.

"It's Kr.. "

As Karan started off to say Kria's name, Rajvir reached up to them and cut him mid way unintentionally.

"Sam, dude we are getting late. Even aunty called up right now. She wants us to be back home soon because your Mashi-ma is coming. So, I guess we all should leave, we have already cleared out the tab, we would be waiting for you outside. Fine?" he finished, keeping his hand on his shoulder and giving a warm smile at his friend.

"I'll be back in a moment. You guys carry-on!" Swayam replied, as he was really eager to know the mutual friend's name and clear his doubts. Rajvir gave his shoulder a slight pat and moved ahead.

Swayam turned back to Karan, just to see him disappeared like thin cloud.

"How the fudge am I going to stay with such curiosity bubbling in me?" Swayam thought to himself as he moved back to his friends on one of the booths with the beer in his hands.

"Guys, at least finish this off!" he said, refering to the cold bottles in his hands. The three of them attacked to it and started swiging it with the much needed light headed talks.

Vicky sat on his terrace, thinking about the talk he had with Swayam few weeks ago about Neha and his relationship and remembering what all he said to Rey that day.

" I _should not _have said that to Rey. He must have been so hurt. Freak! Why couldn't I control my temper. What is this Sports Captain's title in front of my friend? How could you Vicky, how could you?" He cursed himself loud.

"You are such a jerk, such a moron, such a loon Mr. Vikramjeet Singh Kalsi. First you hurt your love Neha and to top it all now you have hurt your Best Friend Reyansh. What will happen to you, you loser?" His conscience mocked him.

He sighed as he knew his conscience could never be more correct than now, he definitely was a _LOSER_! Who else would let go off somebody so close to his heart and the love of his life so easily?

"_Give her a second chance Vicky, she really loves you. You can't let a misunderstanding ruin your lovely relationship... _" Swayam's words from their previous conservation in the basketball court two weeks ago rang in his head.

_" ...Believe it or not, your relationship has been inspiring for all of us, you guys broke the Weaklings and Dazzlings divide, you were the reason why we all are friends. You can't let it go so easily bro. Do something. Talk to her!" _He had said.

He even said "_Relationship is the most beautiful and wonderful phase of life. And I know you guys love each other a lot. Frankly speaking, none of you is wrong at their part and none of you is to be blamed, it's just the situations in which it happened that are to be blamed. So please I suggest you to make it up to each other once again. _"

Vicky sighed as he swigged some breezer. Swayam had always been the intelligent and intellectual one. How he wished that he had little if not equal sense as Swayam and had not done such a dumb deed.

"I Love You Neha. I really love you. I want you back." he whispered to his wallpaper of Neha.

"But before that, I have to apologize to Rey for accusing him. I know he is nowhere to be blamed, for anything. I need to get things straight." he decided.

He took a look at his watch, "10pm" it read.

"It's not too late. I think I can drop by the Singhania residence. I just hope Rey does not bang the door shut on my face!" he said to himself, sending a silent prayer to the almighty.

He ran down the steps of his terrace to his apartment door, wore a jacket and picked up his car and house keys locking the door. He ran the stairs yet again and sat in his car. He ignited the car sending yet another prayer to the God and fled off to his destination, facing the brutal reality of life.


	9. Chapter Nine : Unraveling Secrets

"_Positive and Normative .. Positive and Normative ! _Come on Vicky, you can do it. It is a piece of cake. Rey won't eat you. He is your friend, not some emaciated monster waiting to eat you flesh and bone. _Inhale and exhale_! Yes, you can do it."

Vicky pressed the bell of Rey's apartment before he could have second thoughts on doing it. He waited impatiently, as nervousness took over him and sweat beads started to form on his forehead.

The door opened, what seemed liked eons to Vicky, by Rey's beautiful sister Sneha who smiled widely seeing him.

"Hey handsome, how are you Vic?" Sneha chirped, hugging him, which somewhat brought Vicky some confidence.

He was pretty stunned and happy to see himself being warmly welcomed at his best friend's place. He chuckled at himself, how he had imagined himself been a victim of rotten eggs and tomatoes flying, and frying pans been thrown at him. Such over-imaginative welcome he had thought of.

"Hey Adv, how are you doing buddy?" Vicky said, hi-fying and hugging his best friend's brother-in-law side-ways!

"I am great, you tell about yourself. It's been two years we met. So, how's life going? All great?" Advey questioned.

Suddenly Vicky realized why he is here. He wasn't here to exchange pleasantaries with Rey's family, but to sort out his problems with him and then talk to him about Neha and himself. Vicky sighed, shaking his head in negative, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing's fine Adv. Anyways, where is Rey?" Vicky asked, without wasting any time on useless conversations when he had important matters to handle at his hand.

"He's in his room." Sneha answered for her husband.

Vicky passed her a smile, and waved at the couple going upstairs to his best buddy's room, and doing the herculeun task of asking for amnesty, given he was so nervous and fidgety.

Swayam strode towards the car, mulling and wondering who he actually saw in the pub. He was sure her anatomy resembled Kria's, but figuratively, she couldn't be here or maybe she could.

He suddenly decided upon giving a chance and took out his cell phone, scanning through his contacts. As he found the satisfying result, he called out to Rajvir who was standing near their car.

"Raj, can you lend me your phone for a minute?"

Without further questions, and rather with a smiling face, Rajvir shoved his phone out of his pocket. _"Thanks dude" _and he went towards a corner. The three of them looked at each other, rather finding it strange. Gunjan went behind him to check what he was doing.

He copied the number on Rajvir's phone and pressed the green button, crossing his fingers. The caller on the other side picked it up after five perpetual rings, and he was welcomed by a familiar voice.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Erm. _Kria_?"

"Hey!"

A familiar voice digressed his thoughts. _Familiar_? Hah! He could guess that voice even with his eyes closed. Of course, they were vouched Best friends. He simply chose to ignore the voice, he was too lost to be brought back to reality.

"Rey , _Rey_ , REY ... ? Listen, I am extremely very very sorry. I know I should have not done that. It was no where your mistake. Actually, we all are accountable to it. I am so sorry for those false allegations and accusations. But ... " he stopped, sighing. He knew he had to face it today. There was no stopping now, no running away. He had to face the truth. _Vikramjeet Singh Kalsi _had to face the brutal reality.

".. I was scared Rey and I am in a really vulnerable state of mind." he finally said it, he finally accepted he was weak, fragile and vulnerable. As soon as the words flowed from his mouth, his best friend, Rey, finally looked at him, in utter disbelief.

_Weak_? Vicky, could he ever be weak? He was the back bone of their group, the one who managed to smile even if the mountains fell on their shoulders. He was the only one who smiled through their problems and supported his friends, however may be he in a bad state...

Rey strode across the room towards Vicky, and spotted tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes were blood red and words laden with paroxysm. Who would ever believe Vicky to be in such state? Forgetting his hurt and agony, he engulfed his best friend in a long, rib-crashing hug, symbolising he would always be there with him, for him. His convultion was nothing as compared to Vicky's, because Vicky was a man of substance. And he never got effected by sorrows but rather he would stand tall and proud. And if today he felt vulnerable, it was Rey's job to comfort him, however sad he might be.

"Vik, what's wrong bro?" Rey asked, perplexed of his strong best friend.

It wasn't that Vicky did not feel pain, but he was a guy who would hide his pain just for the smile of others.

Vicky sighed, and looked at Rey, leering.

"It's about Neha!" he said, finally, looking into his best friend's eyes.

Rey was shocked, perplexed as to why suddenly Vicky was talking about Neha. Nevertheless, he gave him a supportive smile, indicating him to continue with the movement of his hands. He wanted Vicky to spill it out all and feel light and better if not good. He couldn't stand Vicky in such a state.

" ... Lately, I have been thinking a lot about what happened between the two of us. I even talked to Swayam, as he is supposed to be pretty experienced about it. I realized, that breaking up with her was actually a wrong decision. I mean, when the dazzlers had lost, she hid her happiness and stood through my sadness. She did not boast about her win in front of me, but instead _supported_ me. And what happened when she lost? I did not even message her, let alone meet her. And when she was given the credit of her dance, her passion, all I did was blame her. It was obscure for me to see her sadness, because I was blinded by my win. How could I be so obnoxious towards my love, who always supported me, who was always there for me with a shoulder to cry on. All I did was break my ties with her and the moment when she needed me, my love, my support _the_ _most_. I can't believe I could be so selfish, Rey. And when I realized all this, I started to get irritated with everything, everybody. So much so I started to blame you. I got peeved when I noticed Neha ignored me, and her closeness with Amar increasing day-by-day. I have created such circumstances, that she is left with _nobody_, given even Vishakha has left..."

He sighed and continued taking a deep breath ".. All I wish is Rey, to erase all those stupid, thoughtless deeds I did. I want to remove the **_albtross_** around my neck. But nothing seems to be in my control. And over this, the Sports Captaincy which I was provided with, which helped me to distract myself, even if it was few hours, got snatched away from me. And then I started to blame everybody, because I had had too much of self-pity and self-realization. It wasn't that I was angry with you, but instead my brimming frustration oozing out on you, for having nothing in my control. I am sorry Rey, I know what I have done is an unpardonable deed. But I am really, very sorry."

Karan brought in Kria to her room, and room serviced for three bowls of curd. All the she was giggling and yelling like loons, which frustrated him, especially when he had lost his only golden oppurtunity to tell Swayam the truth.

The reason why he had left was that suddenly Kria had started to feel dizzy and nauseatic, thanks to the shots she had consumed. And in such a way, the better option out was to take her back to the hotel instead of confining with her best friend.

So, here he was, babysitting is not so baby friend.

His thoughts where digressed by the room bell and he rushed towards the door. The house keeper was there with three bowls of curd and when he kept them inside the room, he giggled seeing Kria's state.

Karan passed him a possessive look which made him run away, quickly thanking him for ordering something and the usual pleasantries.

Kria looked at the bowls full of curd with twinkling eyes, and without even telling, she gulped down all of them, amazing Karan. And finally, they did the magic, and her drunken state seemed to be better. Realizing that, he kissed her forehead good night and strode towards his room, instructing her to call out for anything, she needed, without hesitation.

"Okay Bro. I'll do that for sure." she replied, coxing him to go.

"Good Night Kiri. Sweetdreams!"

As soon as Karan left, Kria sighed.

"Don't know about sweetdreams, but I just hope that at least a sound sleep comes to me."

She went towards her luggage and rummaged through her clothes to find her night dress. On finding it, she went towards the washroom, changed in her comfortable Pyjammas and brushed her teeth, all set to sleep. As soon as she came out from the washroom, her cell phone rang. She ran towards it to pick it up, thinking it might be Rishab, only to be disheartened by an unknown number.

"Hello, who is it?" she chirped in the phone.

"_Kria?_"

A familiar voice rang in her ears, causing tears to drop one by one from her eyes. It had been three months she had heard this voice. She knew, only this person cared for her, as only he had tried to contact her in the four months she had been away from her friends. She had very conveniently avoided any contact with the person, but he never seem to give up. He contacted her through e-mails, which had read through and even cried seeing his concern.

"Hi Swayam" she replied in a hoarse voice, finally letting her mind lose.

".. It's okay Vicky. I understand. I never knew you had been going through so much of pain and agony. I can really understand, since I have went through this phase,_very_ recently. I know you did not mean it. And I am so glad you let it out to me. I promise, I will make everything all right. Promise Vicky, I will get your love back to you!" Rey replied, determentally.

Vicky nodded his head unanimously and hugged his best friend tightly, not even letting air pass through them. Rey felt his shirt getting wet, and instead of saying anything, he simply carassed the back of his best friend's head, clearly understanding, how it felt.

Today, Vicky missed Kria a lot, reason being she was the only girl who had supported his and Neha's love from the beginning despite the Dazzling - Weakling divide and had helped him to get the two together, going against her friends - and enemies for that matter.

Kria had always been a sisterly figure for him. They both shared a bond of understanding, which none of their friends knew about. They hung out together, hiding from the eyes of others, and even planned dates for him and Neha. She was a person who knew Neha in-and-out, and always helped him during her mood swings.

If only she could come back.

Sharon was about to answer, and fortunately her friend Ziah came to her rescue.

"Guys, not fair. You weren't supposed to ditch us out on the dance floor like that!" she complained.

Her other friend Rhea joined in as well, teasing them "But Ziah, did you not notice the chemistry both of them shared while dancing. Who would believe they just met three hours ago?"

As a reaction to the statement, Raghav blushed a little, and Sharon glared at her friends in disbelief. What on earth were the two talking about?

And again, God heard her prayers and her father accompanied with Raghav and Swayam's father respectively came. Sharon passed a huge smile to her father, leaving him perplexed for the sudden happiness in his daughter's eyes.

"Okay Mr. Raiprakash. I think I should make a move. I have a flight to catch in half an hour and I can't be late for it. I don't want to be the victim of my wife and my son's anger, given it's his birthday..." Kartik announced, making all of them laugh at the latter.

"... And Sharon, we would love to have you over someday. I am sure you have a lot to catch up with your friend." he continued, knowing very well what had been cooking between his son and her.

"Sure Uncle. I er, would, like to come over to YOUR place." she replied, trying her best to choose the correct words, hoping it made no wrong sense.

Kartik simply smiled, and bid adieu to everybody, and head towards the airport.


	10. Chapter Ten : We're Young! :)

"Hi Swayam.."

Her sweet, honey-like voice filled his ear, and a tear drop fell from his eye. Finally his best friend had acknowledged him. Bit by bit tears started to fall down his face and he started to sob. Gunjan carassed his back and hugged him side-ways, giving him the confidence to continue.

"How are you doing?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

There was silence at the other side of the phone, all they could hear were crying of both the best friends. All they both did was insuffulated the other's presence. The insatiable desire to talk to each other was now finally fulfilled, and all it gave was happiness to both.

"Kiri, please stop crying .. At least say something!" he said on the phone, trying to pacify her sobbing. But he knew, she was too stubborn to the calmed. And gradually, it turned into hysterical sobs.

She closed her eyes and few drops of hot, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard him say.

**_Kiri .._**

Only she knew how much she had yearned to hear her best friend, her **_Swayam _**to call her from this pet name. His voice soothed all the knots in her stomach, and released all her pains, bit by bit.

" .. I .. I am fi-ne! How are you?" she replied from the other side, hoarseness laden in her voice.

"I miss you Kria!" he said instead, declaring his misery to his best friend and Gunjan kept soothing his back with a huge smile on her face, seeing Swayam happy from his heart after so long.

"Where are you Kria?" suddenly he asked her, trying to clear his doubts, whether what he thought was true or just plain hallucination?

***_Silence_***

As if he understood what her silence meant.

"Meet me at Juhu Beach, I am dying to see you, and I am sure you don't want yourself to be called a murderer, and that too for victimising your very own, handsome and dashing best friend. Do you?" he said, with a teasing tone at the end.

Kria simply laughed at his little joke and replied, "even I am dying to see my 'dashing' best friend."

"You bet, you would. After all, I am **_Swayam_** _Shekhawat_." he ended it with a seductive tone, causing the three to laugh at it loudly, and heads turning in the parking lot at Gunjan and Swayam's perpetual laughter.

She strode around the room hastily, trying to find some peace. He was finally going to come here. As her hotel was facing the shore, she invited him to come here instead. Her phone rang for about three seconds, and went off. He had promised when he would reach, he would give her a tinkle and then she was supposed to go out.

She took hold of his birthday present from her bag, and then hurriedly rushed outside, she was wearing a casual PJs and a half sleeves t-shirt. The moment she went near the beach, she instantly regretted wearing it, or not carrying a warmer piece of clothing.

Her plethora of excitement and eagerness to meet her best friend refrained her from going back indoors and getting something warmer for herself.

She ran down the beach, near the shore, his favourite place, _their _favorite place where they had spent moments of friendship, joy, happiness, saddness and not forgetting philosophy together. She saw him, standing there, his hands in his jeans pocket, his long, neck length hair moving with winds, and he was looking at the sea waves, hitting the rocks.

He looked different today. He was wearing a half sleeve t'shirt along with a half sleeves jet black jacket, something different from his usual double shirts.

She then realized, it must be because it was his birthday today, and he had gone with his school friends out to celebrate in a pub. She smiled. She had met them last time they had come to surprise him on friendship's day. They had their own aura, their own love for each other. One look at them, and you could gauge how deep their friendship was.

She shoved her digressing thoughts and ran towards his sillhouette, hugging him tightly from behind.

He felt solace finally had found him. He turned back to see her, ages later. He saw her smiling through her teary face, her kohl smudging, nevertheless, she was the epitome of beauty and innocence, all together.

He took her in a rib-crashing embrace, tightenning his hold by every passing second, with a fear that if he let her loose, she will leave him again.

_"I missed you Kria. I really, really, really missed you so much." _he said whilst hugging her, sniffing and sobbing in between.

******_"I missed you too Swayam. You don't know how I spent all these months away from you, my best friend, my confidante, my brother, my everything! You mean a lot to me Swayam .. I am so sorry to have left you just like that, with only a letter of formality. I know you must be hating me for doing all this to you, but I was.. I was .. " _**she got out of his hold, crying hysterically.

Swayam shook his head, and took her again in his embrace.

_"Kiri, I don't need an explaination. I am not here to listen why you went, how you went, when you went, why you came back, when you came. I just want to know, how are you? Because I know, my Kiri can never do something which hurts her friends. For her they are her life. And if you left, there has to be some solid and rational reason. But, albeit, I don't want to waste my time on reasoning. You're back, and that is much and much more important to me. Okay?"_he came out of the embrace and cupped her face.

******_"And if you really want to tell me why you left, let's leave it for the last. I got my best friend back, what better birthday gift could it be?" _**he said, patting her cheeks gingerly. That's when she suddenly realized she had to give him his gift. She wiped her tears and presented her gift to him. **_"_**_Happy Birthday Swayam, I did not forget!"_

She said with a teasing edge, making him realize she remembered his birthday. He passed her his warm, dimpled, huge smile, flashing his 32 white teeth between his tears.

"**_So, what all did you do? I'm sure all your Lousians friends would have given you an amazing party. Right?_**" Kria said, wiping her tears off her cheeks, and passing him a smile.

Swayam's smile faded, "**_What do you mean by _**_your__** friends? They are our friends right?**_"

Kria shook her head, and looked at him with pleading eyes. She could see the sudden change of emotions in his eyes. Swayam's throat suddenly felt parched and dry. But he gathered some courage and again engulfed his best friend into a hug, quite very well understanding her concern.

"**_I promise, if they don't talk to you or say anything obnoxious, I would always be there for you!_**" He soothed her back a little and broke out of the hug.

"**_I know, but then my heart .. Leave it, let this topic be for some other day! So, you tell me, what all they did for your Special Twenty-One? I'm sure you would have enjoyed thoroughly._**" Kria said, and in return Swayam sighed, donning a Sarcastic smirk.

"**_I did enjoy, but not with em. With my school friends. They didn't even remember my birthday and wish me, let alone making me feel special. Sometimes I wonder, are they actually true friends?_**" He ended, hurt evident in his voice.

Kria just looked at him, and suddenly her lull face lit up. She raised his hand and checked the watch on his wrist and smiled fully. Swayam looked at her with a perplexed reaction, and twitched his face.

She started to laugh at him, but seeing his stern smile stopped and voiced her thoughts, "**_See, it's only nine-thirty right now, we still have time. And since we have met after about ages, and it's also your birthday, it causes for a celebration!_**"

He simply nodded and said "_But then I can't stay for long as my dad is coming back for my birthday!_" "**_No problemo! At least you can stay for an hour? _**" he nodded and she said excitedly, "**_Then what are you waiting for, let's go!_**"

Swayam smiled at his cute best friend as she linked her arms with his and led him towards the hotel. "**_Hope you have your a good plan in your mind sweety!_**" he said, smirking as she hit his arm playfully.

"**_Eh. I do!_**" Kria looked around and chirped as she saw the stalls near Chawpatti, right next to her hotel "**_ .. Pani Puri! Yes, let's have some Pani Puri .._**", literally pulling his arm towards her as he raised his arms in surrender.

"**_Bhaiya, two Pani Puris. Make em Sweet and spicy mix._**" she said, looking back at her best friend with a twinkle in her eye. She saw him staring at her, taking in the changes she under went throughout these three years. He noticed dark circles had started to arrive, and her cheeks had lost a lot of chubbiness, and her eyes, the were a pool of saddness and melancoholy she had stored inside her for months all together.

He vowed he would never bring up the topic why she left em months ago until and unless she was comfortable and in a better mood, but instead he would shower her with new, and happy memories, and make her genuine smile back on her face. This wasn't the Kria he met four years ago. She was brave, kiddish and strong. A girl with a golden heart, and as much as people would say, he could never ever in his dreams think she would betray her friends, who actually held an important place in her lives.

Though he never showed it publically, only he knew how much he had missed his best friend's presence around him.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard clattering of teeth from his side. He saw Kria rubbing her forearms for warmth. He smiled at her and kept his jacket on her.

"_Better?_"

Kria nOdded her head, and grinned from ear to ear as she saw something that attracted her. "**_Let's have some coffee in our favorite coffee shop. Remember, we all used to have so much fun, we would bunk classes and come here. Let's go and relive those moments. And am sure, some hot coffee would be good in this cold weather._**"she said gleefully, tugging his jacket closer to herself.

"**_It would be fun, and perhaps, I don't stand any other chance._**"he said, motioning her with his hands for her to move ".. **_My lady, you first!_**" Kria giggled in return and went ahead.

She strode towards the cafe, with her best friend, with him close to her. She relived those moments she shared with her friends, her co-dancers, her life. The rehersals, the classes, the rounds of truth or dare, bunking, Amar's special coffee, sneaking out, meeting at each other's place, dancing to random songs at random occassions, fighting over chocolates, running around on the beach behind each other, clicking random pictures, singing songs loudly on the way, the college trip, the footloose.

She missed em all, but albeit, she was happy, her best friend, her Swayam was there with her, to support her, to stand next to her, to be a shoulder to cry on. What else could she ask life or God for. All she wished that this stayed with her forever. She didn't care if other accepted her or not, if Rey still loved her or not. She had her best friend with her, and she cared less about other things.


End file.
